Forever Yours!
by Magert Trudesy
Summary: Does love really make the world go round? That's what two people believes...named, Orimoto Izumi and Minamoto Kouji. The Frontier Kids hang out and the two realizes feelings for each other. Will they admit it? Kozumi. status: complete! r&r please!
1. Christmas Shopping

Ohayo! This is my first fic so please appreciate what Iam doing but I'll try to make it better after this chapter, promise! And oh, thanks for reading this fic! Here it is:

* * *

**Christmas Fun **

**Chapter 1 - Christmas Shopping -**

It was a cold Friday morning and people were rushing to the mall to buy gifts for their family, friends, etc… and the fun thing is, all prices are 30 off!

**- Kouji's POV -**

I wonder what the others are doing. He thought. I think I'll just call Izumi.

**- NORMAL POV -**

"Hello! Who is this?" Izumi answered.

"Hi Izumi! This is Kouji!"

"Hi Kouji! So, why'd you call?"

"Just wandering if you are free later in the afternoon"

"Yeah, I'm free. Why?"

"Can we go buy gifts for the others, I haven't bought them gifts and since you told me yesterday you haven't bought gifts for the others also, I think we should buy now."

"Great! So what time are we going to meet? And where?"

"At 2:30 p.m., in the fountain area, okay?"

"Okay" Kouji responded gladly.

They both hung up and they were just excited to buy gifts for the others.

**- 2:25 p.m. - At the mall (fountain area) -**

The mall had many shops to choose from and Kouji arrived earlier than he thought.

_Where is Izumi? _Kouji thought.

"Looking for me???" Izumi questioned while tapping Kouji's shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's hurry up and find some things to buy the others. We're still gonna gift wrap it you know" Kouji said coolly.

"Okay okay, let's first buy Takuya's present" Izumi suggested.

"Sure!" Kouji answered.

They headed to a sport's shop because Takuya liked sports a lot, especially Soccer.

They went out with Izumi carrying a bag containing a Soccer ball and socks. While Kouji went out carrying 2 pairs of shoes.

"Who's next?" Kouji asked.

"I think…Tommy" Izumi replied with glee.

"Okay" Kouji said.

"Now where should we go to buy Tommy a gift for Christmas?" Izumi questioned.

"Since he likes video game and since he has almost all the game consoles including the new PlayStation 2, we must give him many video games" Kouji suggested.

"Sure, I'm buying him games for XBOX, PS1 and GameBoy Advanced SP, okay?" Izumi said, being confused of what games Tommy has a taste for.

"And me on the other console games for Tommy." Kouji followed.

"Okay."

"Let's head to the local games shop to buy Tommy some games" Kouji said.

"Sure"

As they entered the game shop, they quickly browsed the folder which contained games for the console they were looking.

Kouji browsed at the games that were available in the game console, PS2, then the other consoles.

While Izumi at the XBOX, PS1 and GameBoy Advanced SP folders.

They found many games for Tommy as they exited the game shop.

"Who's next?" Izumi asked.

"I think we should go find J.P. a gift then Kouichi, okay?" Kouji answered with a small smile projecting from his face.

"Okay" Izumi answered.

"We must head to a magic tricks shop or any trading cards shop for J.P." Kouji suggested.

Izumi nodded in his suggestion which made him quite intelligent and more concerned about other people likes and dislikes.

They quickly ran off into a shop which contains magic items that he may use to amuse his friends.

"What do you think about this?" Izumi asked while showing Kouji magic cards.

"It's great!" Kouji said while checking the price. "And it's a really good value!" Kouji followed.

"You think so?"

Kouji nodded.

"Okay I'll buy it!" Izumi said as she quickly ran to the check-out counter.

"_Now what can I get Junpei?_" Kouji asked himself.

"Hey Izumi, what do you think about this?" asked Kouji.

"It's great!" Izumi answered.

"Okay I'll buy it!" Kouji said while having a smile on his face.

As they finished their shopping with J.P.'s gift, they quickly ran off the store and searched for a shop that contains the taste of Kouichi.

"I think we shall go and buy him new clothes." Izumi said while scanning the area for a shop with t-shirts.

Kouji nodded. "Let's go."

They exited the shop with Izumi carrying a plastic bag full of t-shirts while Kouji has a plastic bag full of pants and jackets.

"Now were finished and I only have to buy…" he checked the list of people he was giving a gift and the only one not checked was Izumi's. "…you a gift"

"Yeah, me too. Guess we have to separate." Izumi said while thinking of a gift she could buy for Kouji.

"Okay, just meet me at the fountain after you buy me a gift, okay?" Kouji said.

"Okay!" Izumi replied.

So they went their separate ways and found a shop to buy each other a gift.

**- Kouji's POV -**

"_Now what can I get for Izumi???_" I asked myself as I tried to browse the shops that he was passing by.

I passed a shop which I was attracted to but when I went back to take a glance of it, I found out that it was a jewelry shop.

_I went inside_

I asked the seller and I told her to place all the necklaces that are most beautiful than the others.

_As I opened few of the boxes, I was not amazed_

_But when I opened the last box, I found the most beautiful necklace I ever saw_

_It was a necklace with a broken heart but when you join it, it becomes a heart. I was so amazed and looked at it for a few seconds and I quickly gave it to the seller to buy it. I took out my money and I let the seller to keep the change because I liked to go to the fountain to meet Izumi…if she was there yet._

- **Izumi's POV** -

"_I think I'll buy Kouji t-shirts and pants_" I said to myself as I tried to run to the shop at the other side of the building.

I went inside the shop and got Kouji t-shirts and some pants and quickly checked out. 

I went to the fountain and as I neared it, I saw Kouji smiling at me.

**- Normal POV -**

"Hi! Finished?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah!" Izumi replied

They quickly exited the mall and walked silently.

"Hey Izumi, do you want to eat?" Kouji asked while looking at her.

"Well, I have no more money so I can't but I like to" Izumi replied.

"Okay, my treat" Kouji said with a smile painted on his face.

"Sure, thanks Kouji-ku…" Izumi stopped because of the word she added to 'Kouji'.

"What? Could you repeat what you said." Kouji asked.

"No forget it, now let's go eat…you choose what restaurant you like to eat on." Izumi said to Kouji with a smile on her face.

"Okay, let's go"

They ate dinner and stayed at the restaurant to chat and when they went out, they walked home quietly since they live at the same street.

"Here's my stop" Izumi said.

"Okay, take care! Goodbye!" Kouji said as he started to walk home but Izumi said

"I had fun, really! Thanks!"

"No prob!"

Then he continued walking as Izumi watched the departing figure then went upstairs.

* * *

I'll try to upload more longer and better chapters soon! R&R! No flames! Peace! 


	2. Christmas Fun!

Well, I'm back…sorry if I let you guys waited for a long time. Well, at least I'm writing the next chapter (this one). Hope you like it! (You may also ask things what you are terribly confused of or if there are any correction and you're doing a review, please kindly include it!)

Thanks to:

**Sakura2387** – for reviewing my fic! Thanks buddy!

**yyhpunk **– for also reviewing!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me **– for letting me boost to continue the story and add more chapters soon! Thanks!

**kaurama-kasuki **– yeah! I also thought of that! Well, this is what you've been waiting for

Disclaimer: I, in no way own Digimon Frontier or any of the characters in it. If I were, Kozumi would be official!.

* * *

-**Forever Yours**-

-**Chapter 2**-**Christmas Fun!**

Kouji woke up early at the morning and realized it was Christmas. He has nothing to do and decided to make tags and sticked them to the beautifully gift-wrapped boxes that lay under his queen sized bed, which was large for him.

As soon as he finished doing that, he decided to take a walk in the park.

There was no one in the park when he arrived, despite the time that it was just 5:45 am. He sat by the swing as the chilly wind passed by.

He swayed back and forth, head looked down on the grass. He saw a shadow standing in front of him and raised his head to see whom it was.

It was Izumi. Wearing a white shirt with a pink jacket, which covered her from the cold wind that rushes by.

"Oh, it's you!" Kouji said in surprise.

"I didn't mean to surprise you, Kouji. What are you doing up so early?" questioned Izumi while she sat by the swing next to Kouji's.

"Nope, you didn't surprise me Izumi. Moreover, I was going to ask you that question too. Well, I'm here because I really slept early that's why I woke up really early…you?" answered Kouji while looking at her face with her hair flowing by the rushing and chilling wind.

"Me? Well, we have the same reason. So, since we have nothing to do, why don't we walk around this park since this park is really huge and we'll be back here in the same spot by the time the sun has already risen" said Izumi while walking in front of Kouji.

"Wait up!" said Kouji as he ran to the side of Izumi.

There was silence between the two of them.

"Umm, Izumi" Kouji said while stopping in his tracks and looking at her angelic and pretty face.

"Ya? What's the matter Kouji?" asked Izumi, who also stopped in her tracks.

Kouji started to walk. "Um, I was just wondering if you, Takuya, Kouichi, J.P., and Tommy want to spend Christmas with my family?" asked Kouji.

"I'll be glad too. So, I'll see you there then, huh?" answered Izumi excitedly.

"Yeah! See Ya!" Kouji said as they arrived the same spot where they met earlier. (A/N: time travels fast!)

Kouji walked Izumi home.

"Watch out Izumi!" Kouji warned as Izumi was an inch close to a post and almost bumped her head.

"Thanks Kouji!" Izumi said.

They continued walking until they arrived at Izumi's house.

"Well, see you there then!" Izumi said while opening the door.

"Okay!" Kouji replied as he quickly ran to his house.

Kouji entered his house and went upstairs to give Takuya and the others a call about the overnight and spending the day in Kouji and their family's house.

He started of with Takuya.

"Hello. Kanbara Residence. Takuya speaking." Answered Takuya from his phone.

"Hi Takuya. This is Kouji. I wanted you to know that if you are allowed to spend the night here in our house this evening?" asked Kouji.

"Wait I'll go ask my mom" Takuya placed the phone in his desk and asked her mom if he was allowed. Kouji could hear their conversation from the phone.

Takuya came back. "Yup. I'm allowed!"

"Thanks! Come at 7 pm. Ok?"

"Yeah!" said Takuya happily as the both of them hung up.

Kouji called the others and all of them agreed to come and he started to fix the guest room for their overnight later.

-**Later that Night**-

The others were eating while Mrs. Minamoto (the step mother of Kouji) greeted Takuya on the door.

"Oh! Hi Takuya! The others are at the dinning room eating. And, Merry Christmas! Have fun!" greeted Mrs. Minamoto happily.

The biological mother of Kouji, Ms. Kimura, also attended their Christmas Party and has been chatting along with her husband (before) and his new wife.

"Hi Takuya!" greeted the others while eating.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Apologized Takuya.

"Nah, it's okay. Come on, have a seat" said Kouji while pointing to a chair for him to sit on.

"Thanks!" said Takuya while getting a bowl of hot corn soup and 3 sushi's which fed his appetite.

As soon as they finished the eating and all that, they counted down for Christmas!

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Merry Christmas!" said everybody in unison. They went inside the guest room after they finished greeting each other.

"It's time for the presents!" said Tommy cheerfully, hoping all of his present are nice.

They gave each other their presents and opened it at the same time.

They gave each other their pleasant 'thank you!' and fixed their sleeping bags and got ready to sleep.

Unfortunately, Izumi kept rolling around and around her sleeping bag and Kouji noticed her.

Kouji sat up. "Are you asleep yet, Izumi?" questioned Kouji.

"Yeah, why?" said Izumi while sitting up.

"Want to take a walk? I can't sleep well and you too, so can you come with me?" asked Kouji happily.

"Yeah! Sure!" Izumi answered while standing up.

They walked out of Kouji's families house and started to walk down the street with no one in sight because everyone were busy enjoying their Christmas.

"The stars look beautiful, neh?" Izumi said, amazed at the bright glistening stars.

"Yeah! But they aren't beautiful as you!" Kouji said as he covered his mouth because of the thing he said.

"Can you repeat that?" questioned Izumi, still looking up at the starry sky.

"No, it's nothing. Hehe" smiled Kouji. _'She looks beautiful'_ he thought.

"Um, I wanted to say something on New Year's day what I said when I covered my mouth and one secret that I will never forget" said Kouji excitedly with his cool voice.

"I can't wait! So, shall we go in and take a rest?" questioned Izumi.

"Yeah! You need to sleep for energy" said Kouji happily.

They went inside Kouji's residence and into the guest room.

"Night 'zumi! Sweet Dreams!" said Kouji while closing his eyes.

"Night Kouji! You too!" said Izumi as she drifted off to sleep and also, Kouji!

* * *

So, how was it. I think the start shouldn't be like that which makes the chapter longer but I have nothing in my mind. Well, I am excited of what will happen in the next chapter. Find out soon! No flames! Thanks!

Please R&R people!


	3. Torturing Kouji

**A/N: **I had plenty of time today that's why I wrote this third chapter sooner. Here is the third chapter of Forever Yours! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon Frontier or any of the characters. If I did, Kozumi would have been official: D

* * *

**-Forever Yours-Torturing Kouji-**

**-Chapter 3-**

It was a bright and beautiful Saturday morning. Everyone were having fun today except for the soccer team which were practicing for their last game of the year on Dec. 30.

Kouji entered the fields and saw Takuya practicing as the other players were sitting on the bench drinking and others chatting.

"Hey Takuya! How come they are resting but you aren't?" asked Kouji, looking at the group of soccer players chatting.

"It's our break but I didn't need it at all so I decided to practice than to rest with nothing to do" said Takuya while kicking the ball into the goal.

"Oh. That's why. Where's coach?" asked Kouji while scanning the field for their coach.

"Sir just got extra balls from the school gym so we can all practice. Go help him there so that he can forgive you for being later for half an hour" said Takuya as he started to get the ball and practice once more while running.

Kouji did not hesitate to go to the school gym so that he could help his coach in bringing the soccer balls.

"Hey coach! Do you need some help?" asked Kouji while walking towards him, hoping he will not get scolded.

"Why are you late Mr. Minamoto?.." said Mr. Kazushi (A/N: I know, I know…lame name) while checking his watch "you're a half an hour late" continued Mr. Kazushi.

"Gomen Nasai sir. I got up late, that's why. I'll help you for today to make up my lateness" pleaded Kouji.

"Sure. Just help me when I needed. That will probably make up for your lateness" smiled Mr. Kazushi while handing 3 soccer balls to Kouji and got 3 more soccer balls for him to carry.

They went back to the field to practice more.

"Hey. Breaks over. Now come on and we'll practice more" said Mr. Kazushi while tossing the three balls to the three players and got Kouji's soccer balls and tossed it on 3 more players.

The half of the team we're one team and the other half, another team.

They played on and the team of Kouji won while Takuya's team lost.

"Great job, buddy!" said Takuya while shaking hands with Kouji.

"Thanks! You too" smiled Kouji.

Kouji was being treated as a servant as his coach called him and he was always asked to get this and get that and so on…

'_Why do I have to do this? At least I can make up for my tardiness' _Kouji thought as he was called to get the balls that were spread over the field. _'Grrr…now get the balls throughout the whole field? Sheesh!'_ thought Kouji as he ran around the soccer field to pick up the balls.

After 15 minutes of torturing Kouji by his soccer coach, the practice for the day ended. "Practice is over. I'll see you tomorrow for the game and remember to be on Shibuya Soccer Field on 6:45 a.m. to be _on time_" said their soccer coach as he faced Kouji when he said on time.

All the players started to get their bags and go off as Takuya followed Kouji.

"Tiring day huh?" said Takuya passing Kouji the soccer ball.

"Yeah…tiring day" Kouji said while he kicked the ball into the goal but didn't meant to.

"Wow! Nice one! See You tomorrow. Get a lot of rest, my friend" said Takuya as he started to go home leaving Kouji behind. Kouji sighed.

He started walking home but on the way, he saw J.P. and Tommy. J.P. was a bit taller than before and had graduated in college, while Tommy was still 4th year high school and nearing graduation for college and had grown a lot too. J.P. was wearing a yellow plain shirt with pants, his diet had been a huge success, and lost 10 pounds from before. Tommy, on the other hand had grown and his oversized cap was already gone.

"Hey! It's great to see you guys!" said Kouji happily as he ran towards the two who were walking and back faced to Kouji.

"Hey Kouji! You're really grown! How are you?" asked J.P. politely than before.

"Well, here, talking to you after soccer practice and graduating. I'm really excited for our game tomorrow in Shibuya Soccer Field. Can you come and watch. Same goes to you Tommy!" Kouji excitedly said.

"Sure, we can!" said Tommy and J.P. happily.

"Well, I better get going. I'll contact the others and invite them. Have fun in whatever you're planning for today" said Kouji as he started to run and waved at them before he was out of sight.

**-At Kouji's house-**

Kouji entered the house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home from school!" Kouji shouted from the door.

Kouji entered the kitchen because he had no reply. When he entered, he saw a note. It read:

_Dear Kouji,_

_You're dad and I went out to buy groceries. We left you food in the refrigerator just in case you get hungry while we're gone. We'll be back in 2 hours!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

'_Okay, now I do not have someone in this house except me. I better start calling the others' _he thought as he started to go to his room and call.

He started with Takuya, then Kouichi and then Izumi, the three of his closest friends because they were all at the same level and section.

'_Finally. I'm done'_ he said as he jumped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: What do you think will happen in the soccer game? Will they win or lose? RR people! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews. Thanks! 


	4. A Good Game

A/N: Here's chapter 4 of Forever Yours! Who do you think will win the game? Read on and find out! And, I do not know if these Soccer Teams are real coz' I just made them up. And I am not familiar with the sport played by Kouji and Takuya, so please, do not flame. RR! Enjoy reading by the way!

**Disclaimer: **As I have said before, I do not own Digimon Frontier or any of the characters…if I did, Kozumi would have been supported all the way!

Thanks to the reviews! I posted this early because few people only reviewed and I realized that maybe people won't review and this story might not continue…well, I am thankful it did! Here's Chapter 4 of Forever Yours-A Good Game

* * *

**-Chapter 4-A Good Game-**

It was a beautiful morning as people rushed to the Shibuya Soccer Field to watch the last game of the year and the championship game between Shibuya Soccer Team and Okinawa Soccer Team.

The Soccer Field was huge. Surrounded by people cheering and yelling. Players for the game were practicing for the game later at 7:30 a.m.

Kouji was running fast with his bare feet. It was 6:40 a.m. and all players must be there at 6:45 a.m. He arrived in time, advanced by only TWO minutes!

"Finally…I'm here!" said Kouji as he breathed heavily and walked towards his best friend, Takuya.

"Whoa man! What did you eat that made you all sweaty? I'll guess…almost late?" said Takuya with a smirk.

"How did you know?" said Kouji as their coach, Mr. Kazushi, called them to discuss some important things.

They were listening and as they were finished, Takuya called Kouji to practice more.

"Let's practice! We've got a game waiting and a trophy!" joked Takuya.

"Yeah!" laughed Kouji as he started to kick the ball which started their own game or as they call "practice".

**-Over to Izumi-**

Izumi wore a sporty attire. A white sun visor, with her hair flowing in the breeze. She wore a white shirt with jeans and rubber shoes with a white jacket tied over her waist. She walked fast and 10 mins. Before the game, she arrived.

She bought a ticket and entered the Soccer Field and spotted Kouji and Takuya, practicing. She sat 2nd to the first line and saw the field clearly. And to her surprise, she sat in the same row as Junpei, Tomoki and Kouichi!

"Hey! Izumi! I'm glad to see you again!" said Tomoki happily.

"Me too! Junpei, you've really grown! And Kouichi, you're…you!" joked Izumi.

"Hahahahaha!" said Tomoki and Junpei.

"Not funny!" said Kouichi, closing his eyes.

"Come on Kouichi, it's only a joke" said Izumi, nudging him.

"Really?" asked Kouichi.

"Really! Now stop it so we can watch the Soccer Game! It's already starting! The announcer is already introducing the teams!" said Izumi excitedly.

"Well, if you say so. Want water?" asked Kouichi.

"No, thanks" said Izumi.

"Want to know our secret?" asked Junpei.

"What is it?" said Izumi.

"We will celebrate this afternoon for Kouji and Takuya even if they win or lose. They've made it to the finals, which proves that they are one of the best teams!" said Tomoki.

"Sure! Now, who will pay for this?" asked Izumi.

"Don't worry about that! Junpei's got the money!" said Kouichi excitedly "Now let's watch the game! It's starting!" continued Kouichi.

"Okay!"

The first half ended with a score of 12 for the Shibuya Soccer Team and 15 for Okinawa Soccer Team. It's a close score and teams took a break while team cheerleaders were performing.

After the cheerleading, it's game time!

It was Kouji's team's ball now, he kicked it over to Takuya as he ran in front of him and Takuya passed the ball to Kouji and Kouji made a goal.

The goalie of the other team kicked the ball and the ball flew in the air.

After that quarter, the score was even…20 on 20.

It was the last round and Kouichi, Tomoki, Izumi and Junpei prayed for Kouji and Takuya's team to win.

There was a close fight! The score was now 24 for Shibuya Soccer Team and 23 for Okinawa Soccer Team.

The time was only 15 seconds with a tie score of 24 to 24. Kouji had the ball and by 3 seconds he kicked the ball. The ball flew in the air. As it lowers, the goalie of the other team prepared his hands to grab the ball but by just a second, the ball went inside the net, Kouji, and Takuya's team won!

The crowd stood up and Izumi and the others cheered with the cheerleaders their team cheer.

They won a medal and a trophy which had a person kicking a soccer ball. Mr. Kazushi got the trophy and called his team for a picture and Mr. Kazushi raised the trophy after the picture and the crowd roared out loud, standing.

Kouichi and the others rushed to the field to congratulate Takuya and Kouji after they finished shaking hands with the other team.

"Hooray for Kouji!" said Izumi, raising Kouji's hand.

"Hooray!" said the others in unison.

"Hooray for Takuya!" said Izumi, raising Takuya's hand.

"Hooray!" said the others in unison.

"We must celebrate!" said Junpei.

"Yeah! And I know a restaurant nearby!" said Kouichi.

They walked to a restaurant which Junpei's father owns and will be his restaurant by the time he graduates college.

It was a Japanese-Chinese restaurant cuisine and people loved it. The restaurant was also one of the top 10 restaurants in all of Shibuya.

They sat in a round table and Junpei ordered food for them, including Sushi, which Tomoki loved! The served food was placed in a huge platter placed on top of a rectangular-shaped box which played music.

"Wow! It's really nice here" said Izumi, serving herself a bowl of soup using a soup ladle.

"Yeah Junpei! You should improve this restaurant more for it to be top #1 for sure!" said Kouji.

Takuya nodded. So did the others.

"Well, enjoy your food!" said Junpei while getting 2 pieces of mixed sushi in another bowl.

The others enjoyed eating the food and it's so good that Kouji ordered more!

After that, they thanked Junpei for paying for the food they ate which was so delicious and they went back home together but Junpei and Tomoki on the other side of the street because they lived together but not near Izumi, Kouji, Takuya and Kouichi's house, who walked on the opposite side of the street.

When Junpei and Tomoki were about to be unseen they waved goodbye to the four and moved on.

After Takuya and Kouichi were home, Kouji walked Izumi to her house…the two of them ALONE.

"Hey, Izumi…ah…who would you go to the dance with…you know, the school dance?" said Kouji as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Ah, no one yet" answered Izumi, also, blushing. _'I hope it's you!' she thought._

"Wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" said Kouji quickly and noticed he really did heat up his cheeks.

"Pardon?" asked Izumi.

"Ah I was just asking if you…uh…wanna…go…uh…to the…dance…with…um…me?" asked Kouji.

"Uh, yeah…sure! I mean, I do not have a date anyway and I do not want to go with that stupid Rio (A/N: Not the one from Digimon Tamers!)!" said Izumi happily.

"Okay! I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm the night on Valentines Day" said Kouji.

"Sure! Well, see you!" said Izumi happily.

But before Kouji could leave, Izumi grabbed Kouji's shoulder and leaned closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheeks.

Kouji was going to ask why Izumi kissed him but it was too late! Izumi already was inside and Kouji heard a giggle!

**-Izumi-**

She entered the house, closed the door and giggled. But pondered…_ 'Why did I kiss him?' she thought._

**-Kouji-**

He touched his cheeks on the spot where Izumi kissed him. He whispered to himself "Did she really mean that?" That left Kouji wonder all day.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I think it was so fast because the game didn't have a long scene on it. And what do you think of the restaurant of Junpei's father? And also the romantic scene? Well, RR! No flames! Thanks: D


	5. The Dance

**A/N: **Ohayo! Sorry for not updating for a few weeks! Gomen. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Forever Yours!**

**-Chapter 5-The Dance-**

It was the day of the dance, if you're asking, it was already **VALENTINES DAY!** Kouji woke up and it was past 11 am. After 15 minutes, he realized it was the day of their dance, or more preferably, he called 'date'.

"I'll call Izumi" said Kouji to himself as he got his cell phone which was really in style.

**-Meanwhile, At Izumi's House-**

_RING! RING! RING!_

Izumi's cell phone rang. She woke up, yawned, and picked up her cell phone.

She answered it. "Hello! Who is this?" She tried to greet the person on the other line, Kouji, more politely since she just woke up.

"Uhh…did I woke you up?" asked Kouji.

"Yeah. So, Kouji, what time was the dance?" she asked, getting out of her lavender/pink bed.

"It's on 7:30. I'll go pick you up on 7 since your house is just near our school…and mine too!" joked Kouji.

"Um, Kouji, uh…can I ask you something?" said Izumi, hoping it would be okay.

"Yeah, sure! What is it?" asked Kouji.

"Uh, maybe when we're alone" said Izumi.

"Izumi, we're alone!" said Kouji.

"Nope. You're wrong. My mom is on the door" said Izumi.

"Oh. Let's just talk about this after the dance, okay?" said Kouji.

"Okay! Goodbye! I'll see you at 7!" said Izumi, hanging up quickly.

"Well, hello dear! Come on down and eat breakfast!" said Mrs. Orimoto, gesturing her to come down as she hurried down the stairs and took her scrumptious and tasty breakfast.

**-Later that day-**

It was already 6:30 and it was just time for Izumi to dress.

"Now, what should I wear?" Izumi asked herself.

She opened her cabinet and glanced at all the possible things she could wear for the dance. She got all the formal dresses in her cabinet and scattered it around her huge bed.

"Too attractive" she said as she placed a dress, which had things like glitters that sparkle when it met the light.

She was hopeless indeed. She have not found a single thing to wear and kept placing back the dresses she took out.

As she lifted a dress to place back in the cabinet, underneath it was not attractive or anything else. It was just right to wear. It was a pink dress and was just simple, but pretty and she just looks elegant while wearing it.

"This looks great!" she smiled.

She wore her dress and looked at the mirror. She turned around but still looked at her image after turning.

"Well, this looks good. I think Kouji will agree" she said, smiling.

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang and she heard her mom open the door and greet the person she have waited for…Kouji.

"Honey, your boyfriend is here!" Mrs. Orimoto said, shouting from the living room.

Izumi got out of her door, went down the stairs and saw her mom and Kouji. Kouji was wearing a blue polo with pants and looked great at it.

"Um, mom, he's not my boyfriend" Izumi said, blushing deep red.

"Oh! Well, have a nice day…I mean night!" Mrs. Orimoto joked while smiling at the two teens.

"Will do!" said Izumi while getting out of the door.

"You look great Kouji!" said Izumi staring at his face.

"You too!" said Kouji glancing at her beautiful face as they walked.

**-At The Dance-**

As they neared the hall, they already heard a booming sound and it sounded like an enjoyable dance even you didn't even saw it yet.

Yes, it was indeed enjoyable, they entered the hall, and the sound was loud. They stepped in and saw lights from the ceiling of the hall and there were many seats and tables and there was a flower with a vase in each table, placed at the middle and written there were names of persons which would seat in that table and luckily they found their table which was also the table of Takuya and Kouichi with their dates or partners.

"Hey guys!" said Takuya, surprised to see that they went together.

"Hey!" said Kouichi.

"Hi!" said Izumi and Kouji while smiling at them.

"Uh, this is my partner, meet Kira" said Takuya holding Kira's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Kouji and Izumi said while they shook Kira's hand"

"And this is my date, meet Theresa" said Kouichi as he smiled at Theresa and she smiled too.

"Nice to meet you" again Kouji and Izumi said while they shook Theresa's hand.

"So, are you in for a dance?" asked Takuya to Kira.

"Sure, why not? See you later guys!" said Kira smiling at the others left at the table.

"You wanna dance?" said Kouichi to Theresa.

"Sure!" said Theresa as Kouichi dragged her to the dance floor.

"So, were the only one left here. You wanna dance?" asked Kouji shyly.

"Sure, I'd be happy to dance with you Kouji-ku.." said Izumi, covering her mouth at the word she added to Kouji which was kun and she also blushed.

"What did you say?" said Kouji.

"Nothing" said Izumi while dragging Kouji to the dance floor.

Izumi didn't saw that Kouji slipped an envelope on her chair as he was being dragged.

They moved to the crowded place and went to the center of the hall. They also held each others hands as Kouji placed his hand on the waist of Izumi and Izumi's hand on the back of Kouji.

They danced and whispered to each other from time to time and talk about life and stuff like that until it came to the subject that Kouji had promised to tell after the dance.

"Oh, what was the thing that you will tell me after the dance?" said Izumi excitingly.

"I'll tell you later. For now, why don't we grab some food and gobble it in our mouth? I'm really hungry" said Kouji.

"Sure. I'm starving too" said Izumi while dragging Kouji out of the dancing people and into the buffets.

"What do you like? I'll just get it and give it to you later so you could sit down and rest" said Kouji while taking two plates.

"Um, I think I'll have 5 pieces of sushi and a bowl of corn soup" said Izumi. (A/N: Izumi's hungry, neh?)

"Okay. Wait for me there" said Kouji.

"Thanks! Will do!" said Izumi as she walked to the table and to her surprise, saw an envelope colored red on her seat.

She read:

_Izumi,_

_You're a lovely, intelligent and cute person and I have a big crush on you. You know who I am. I hope you will accept the fact that you will also admire me. Think hard and well. _

_Because You know who I am!_

Izumi closed the letter and thought who it was but nobody reflected on her mind. She was brought out of her thoughts as Kouji arrived with his and Izumi's food.

They ate their food and Kouji got some fruit punch from the buffet. They talked a lot during the dance that they were just laughing and laughing for I don't know reason (A/N: what do you think their talking about?)

The dance ended and Kouji and Izumi went out to go home.

"Izumi" said Kouji nervously.

"Yes?" said Izumi.

"Um…I…uh…never mind" he said.

Izumi just laughed.

Once they reached the house, they said their farewells and went to sleep.

**A/N**: Hey, um…I don't know if this is bad or good news but hey, at least you can watch out for New Troubles Begin, my new fic. Why? Because this is the second to the last chapter of Forever Yours! I hope that the ending of this fic is nice and gomen for the short chapters. Well, a lot of romance awaits you on the next chapter!


	6. FOREVER YOURS!

**A/N: **Here is the last chapter of Forever Yours! I hope you will like it!

**-Forever Yours-**

**-Chapter 6-Forever Yours!-**

It was the day when they hang out again…Friday.

And, as usual, they meet up at the park to plan what things they are going to do for the day.

"Hey guys!" Takuya said, smiling.

"Hello!" they said in unison happily.

"So, what's the stitch?" Kouji asked.

"Well, what do we plan to do?...Well, I guess we could go to some restaurant or mall" said Kouichi.

"I'm game" said Tommy and Junpei cheerfully.

"I guess I have no choice. Let's go!" said Kouji as they started walking toward the mall.

**-At The Mall-1:30 pm-**

"We should split up. We'll meet up here at exactly 5:00, okay?" said Izumi.

"Sure!" The boys said in unison as they started going on their separate ways.

**-Over to Kouji-**

"_I guess I'll buy some books"_ Kouji said to himself.

He went to the bookshop.

"_Now, what should I get to read?"_ Kouji asked himself.

He quickly walked toward the counter.

"Do you have any copy of these books?" said Kouji, handing a small piece of paper. Written on it was the title of the books and the authors.

"You sure have many books to read" said the saleslady to Kouji as she continued on reading the titles of the books. "Please wait here while I get the books" she added and gave a quick smile as Kouji nodded before she could leave.

Kouji decided he could look for new books while waiting.

_AFTER A FEW MINUTES…._

Kouji returned to the counter and gave the extra books he found while browsing earlier.

"Sorry sir, I do not have a copy of 'Midnight Voices' by John Saul. I just realized that the last copy was already bought earlier. You can return here next week because we have a copy in our stock house. I will be fetching some books there and maybe I could get some copy of 'Midnight Voices'. Is it okay, sir?" said the saleslady.

"Yeah. I'll just come back here next week….Oh, and here's some more books I was interested at" he said while handing the saleslady the books.

"You sure read a lot" said the lady while she punched the items.

Kouji nodded.

"Here are your books, sir. Come again!" said the lady while handing him a plastic bag which was perfectly sealed with the receipt tapped on it.

"Thanks" Kouji said as he went out of the store and went to a jewelry shop. (A/N: Question. Why would Kouji go to the jewelry shop? Maybe for some reason. Find out! Hahaha…I'm so evil!)

**Over to Takuya**

"_Now, what should I buy?" _he asked himself until he saw an athlete's shop.

"Athletes Needs" he read the name of the shop as he went inside to look for his needs in the game of soccer. Why not? He's a soccer player!

The place was nice. Each popular sport has it's own section of the shop. The name's of the games are written on the highest point in the wall and under it was the items for that game. He searched.

Basketball….

Volleyball…

Badminton…

Baseball…

Tennis…

No sign of soccer.

He sighed heavily. He turned around to leave. What he didn't notice is that soccer was on the other side of the wall. He didn't check it earlier and probably forgot about it.

"Soccer! Yes!" he said to himself.

He browsed for the items under soccer.

_A FEW MINUTES LATER…_

"Here's what I need" he said to the salesperson as he handed the items to him.

"Here are your ---Hey, you're a player in the Shibuya Soccer Team, am I right Kanbara--"

"Takuya"

"Takuya…now I know. Nice to meet you Takuya!" he said cheerfully as he handed Takuya the plastic bag with the receipt on it.

"Nice to meet you too" said Takuya as he got the bag. "G'bye!" he added as he was already on the entrance of the shop with a raised hand but back facing the seller as he went into some shoe shop to buy new shoes for games and practice.

**Over to Junpei, Tommy and Kouichi**

"Hey guys, what do you think we could buy?" asked Junpei.

"Any. You pick, Tommy" said Kouichi cheerfully as he smiled at Tommy.

"Um…I want video games!" said Tommy happily.

"Hey, that reminds me about a video game I always wanted to buy!" said Junpei.

"Let's go!" said Kouichi as they started to go to the video game shop.

_**At The Shop…**_

They browsed for games.

The shop was huge. It has many kinds of games.

Tommy got 6 games.

"Um, I'm settled already. I'll just pay, okay?" said Tommy.

"Sure" said Kouichi not even looking at Tommy, just browsing in one section.

"Yeah" said Junpei as he went to the other side of the shop and browsed for more.

"Here's all the games. How much is it?" Tommy asked the saleslady as she punched and read the total amount of the games Tommy bought for his game console.

"A total of 1075 yen" said the saleslady. (A/N: I don't really think but 6 cd games are 1075 yen but it came in to my mind so I used it. Gomen if it's not right)

"Here" said Tommy as he got some money out of his wallet and paid the saleslady.

"Thank You sir, and come again!" the saleslady said as she gave the games to Tommy with the receipt and entertained the next customer who was Junpei who got 3 games then followed by Kouichi who got 4.

After that, they went into some other shop that Junpei chose. (A/N: Maybe it was a chocolate shop, neh?…haha)

**Over to Izumi**

"_What could I buy?"_ Izumi asked herself.

She went at the stuff toys shop.

The shop was just small, probably because it was filled with stuff toys.

On the floor had a little amount of scattered stuff toys which was miraculously wasn't stepped on by customers.

On the wall. They had a sort of like a shelf which had many stuff toys that were neatly displayed.

And in the middle of the shop, they had a circular table which had 3 tops. In the bottom, you could find animals. In the middle, toys that looked like popular stars. And on top, pillows that were square in shape: small ones but still, you could fit your head in the middle of the pillow at nighttime.

"Wow!" Izumi said as she was browsing for stuffed toys.

She found 3 stuffed animals and 2 teddy bears.

"Here are all the stuffed toys and teddy bears I need" said Izumi. "How much is it?"

"1275 yen, please" said the saleslady as Izumi handed the money needed. "Thank You! Come Again!"

Izumi nodded and exited the shop and decided to just look around for time to pass by.

**5:00 pm**

They all met up where they were held earlier.

"My stomach's grumbling…can we eat already?" complained Junpei while rubbing his tummy.

"Yeah, me too" said Tommy looking up at Takuya.

"Sure, we can eat!" said Takuya to Tommy.

"What restaurant do you like to have dinner?" asked Kouji.

"How about our restaurant?" Junpei suggested.

"I don't like the idea…it's far from here. We have no choice, Izumi's the only girl so she will choose" said Kouji as he faced Izumi, "What do you pick?"

"I guess some Italian restaurants or maybe a fast food chain" said Izumi.

"Let's go for So Sushinice!" said Kouichi and Tommy in unison. (**A/N:** So Sushinice is made up by….who else but me. I can't think of any restaurant in Japan! Gomen Nasai!)

"Alright!" said Junpei as they headed toward So Sushinice!.

**At So Sushinice**

Kouji offered to order them their food and paid him how much yen it costs.

"Thanks" said Izumi, smiling.

They ate and talked until 7:45. (A/N: Guess they ordered much food that's why it took them so long! )

"Hey isn't there fireworks at 8:00 pm every Friday?" asked Kouji.

"Guess you're right!" said Takuya.

"We've got to finish the remaining food by 14 minutes then go out to see the fireworks" said Kouichi.

"Alright" said everybody in unison.

**Outside So Sushinice!7:59:45pm**

"15 seconds more!" said Tommy cheerfully as he jumped.

Many people gathered here and there to see the fireworks.

"3, 2, 1!" said Izumi happily.

As she finished counting, the fireworks were already launched. People were 'ooohiing' and 'ahhhhing' as they watched the beautiful fireworks in the sky.

Kouji quickly took a small box from his things.

He got the necklace inside. Now that explains why he went to the jewelry shop.

"Hey, Izumi!" he whispered softly.

"What? I'm watching the…." Her voice trailed away as Kouji laced the necklace around her neck.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" said Izumi cheerfully. "Thank you, Kouji!" she kissed him on the lips shortly.

Kouji blushed a light red, so as Izumi.

"It's so pretty!" said Izumi as she looked at the design. The design was a wolf with blue eyes. The color similar to Kouji's eyes.

"Just like you!" said Izumi as she hugged him tightly.

"Uh…there's something I've got to confess" said Kouji.

"Yeah, sure…what is it?" Izumi asked as she stopped hugging Kouji.

"Ever since I met you the first time, I said to myself that I laid eyes on the prettiest girl in the planet. I've got a crush on you ever since we met back at the Digital World. That's why I always protect you even if it costs my life. And now, I think I now know my first love, you" said Kouji romantically.

"Well, I've got a crush on you too ever since! I love you Kouji!" said Izumi.

"I love you too, Izumi!" Kouji said as they broke into a long, passionate kiss under the fireworks.

The others seem to notice and realized what was going on and clapped their hands.

"Congratulations!" said Takuya as he shook Kouji's hand after the kiss.

"Yeah" said Junpei.

"Hooray for Kouji and Izumi" said Kouichi and Tommy in unison.

"Hooray!" they said in unison.

And they repeat the kiss as the fireworks ended.

_**THE END**_

(**A/N:** That ends Forever Yours! I hope you liked it and watch out for my new fic, New Troubles Begin. Please Read and Review!)


End file.
